


Bereft

by beautifuldays



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, kimi ni todoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/pseuds/beautifuldays
Summary: "You were the best of me, Kuronuma! How do you expect me not to be sad by all these occurrences that happened to us?!"
Relationships: Kazehaya Shouta/Kuronuma Sawako
Kudos: 8





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

> A contribution to the Kimi ni Todoke fandom.
> 
> I present to you this angsty SawaKaze fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"Kazehaya-kun? Can you hear me?"

The question has been repeated twice. Yet, the man in front of her never responded. Instead, he stared at her, with a forlorn visage she has never seen before.

"Kazehaya-kun...? Are you alright? You look pretty tired..." she slowly uttered. The white walls of the room give the impression of despondence for a while. When she didn't earn another answer from him, Kuronuma shifted her gaze for a while at the fixed slab beside her and sees a lone daisy resting above the tabletop.

 _And the daisy was wilting_.

It made her lips twitch into a small smile. "You really know my favorite flower..."

The man slowly rose to his seat as he tore his eyes off her. She did so as well. She had seen it, the tears forming on the corner of his glowing orbs. Has he been that lonely that it breaks his heart just by the mere sight of her? She does not understand those inexplicable gestures he is exposing, but she wants to know. She sat down on the edge of her bed, her toes dancing and watches them as she spoke to him once more.

"I don't discern everything you're showing, Kazehaya-kun. Is something wrong?"

"I... I will just go out for a bit to breathe in some fresh air," he finally replied, the melancholic tone already hinting on it, and there he went, closing the door behind him. She deeply sighed as she slowly ascended from the comfort of the mattresses to follow him.

Reaching for the thresholds, she opened it calmly and peeked. The hallways were almost empty, and it seemed like it was only Kazehaya walking sluggishly and her that would be the people there. Leaving the stead that once contained her, she pursued him in slow walks, taking her precious time. The white, hospital gown that covers her thin body frame reaches on the marble floor, gliding smoothly as she takes every single step closer to him.

"Kazehaya-kun," she called out softly. He fully stopped in walking, turning around to meet her gaze. That is when he slumped on the wall near him. It was her chance to catch up.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" he started the conversation as she approached, halting once she reached Kazehaya.

Observing his tired figure, she looked down and opened her mouth to speak as if she was talking to the ground. "I know this is not the best scene to discuss everything. But I just want to tell you that I am sorry."

She heard him snort from those words. "And?"

"I am thanking you for staying beside me all this time."

He obviously flinched, his face starting to darken as he began to tear up. "I understand. Go-- just go."

This behavior worried her a lot. He changed a lot ever since _that accident_ happened. And it creates a thorn in her heart. She stared at him for long before uttering another goad statement.

"Kazehaya-kun... I don't blame anyone about the misfortune that happened the last time. It was inevitable, and we just have to accept it. Let go, advance whilst the pain, and move forward. Isn't that what you told me from the last time you held my hand tight?"

He froze in his place. She definitely heard those.

And maybe that was the reason why she is here.

"You were the best of me, Kuronuma! How do you expect me not to be sad by all these occurrences that happened to us?!" And at long last, he lashed out his true emotions, his true wrath, and his true _pain_.

"Kazehaya...?"

Both Sawako and Kazehaya looked towards the speaker from the far end of the unstained concourse. It was Yano, together with Chizuru, Ryuu, Kento, and Kurumi. They were all here for _her_. "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat but did not voice anything out. Sawako knew he was trying to put up a strong fight but he is absolutely hurt right now that it makes him immobile inside and out. Everyone understands him, though, given the situation he is in right now.

They started approaching them, with Chizuru, Kurumi, and Yano's eyes swollen and red underneath, the males giving friendly pats on his shoulder before passing by Sawako.

The beautiful Sawako who is now transparent and forever lost to them, residing only in their memories from this moment on.

She understands all that. And it was hard for her to say farewell to Kazehaya in this state. Without accepting everything at all. Hearing the door closed that used to be her abode for a year, she began to talk, looking at her lover like the first time she harbored admiration on him.

"While I was still in comatose, I heard your voice, Kazehaya-kun. It was whispering to me lovingly, like a wind blowing on a fine, spring day. Telling me that if I can fight no longer, it is fine to let go. Because you don't want to see me fighting the most painful battle of my life. And you will advance like I was always here, and move forward like everything will be perfectly fine, like that time fate bringing us closer to each other will occur once more. I know all those, Kazehaya, before I cut off the string that separates me from this reality."

Kuronuma's pale lips inched into a weak smile, closing towards him and enclosed him in a warm hug. "I love you, Kazehaya-kun. It will never change. I am sorry for leaving you all of a sudden that time. I will never leave your side from now on."

Ah. How could he ignore the sweet tone her voice produces every time she speaks? Even as an apparition, she is like the _Kuronuma Sawako_ that he deeply cherished and loved before. She was still that _Kuronuma Sawako_ that stutters and does her best to be friends with everyone. She was still that woman that he will love forever and ever.

The only thing that changed is she will never be with him at present time again.

He could not hold it in, and, looking as if he lost everything, he started bawling loudly. Like a bereft lover does.

"I will always be with you. Like it has been from the beginning, Kazehaya-kun," she repeated once again as she slowly parted from the hug with tears flowing down her dark orbs. "You will always be here in my heart."

With eyes curving innately while clear fluids are dropping from it, she waved her hand goodbye, until her intangible figure cannot be seen anymore even by Kazehaya. And that is where he fell to his knees as he muttered those words that he failed to voice out while she was still within reach.

"I love you, Sawako. Until we meet again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated for the betterment of the author.
> 
> Kimi ni Todoke deserves more. <3


End file.
